Bored Ninjas
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: After the police are left to deal with the homeless once again, the boys try to find a way to keep their "ninja" group going. Takes place after the new episode "Naughty Ninjas" Spoilers for those who have not seen that episode yet. Not part of my RFSP series.


Bored Ninjas

 **A/N: So…Cartman thinks ninjas are gay, does he? Well, what about "Good Times With Weapons"? You and the other three boys were pretty stoked to have ninja outfits and weapons then, so what the hell changed your mind? A probable logical reason: They were so ashamed/terrified after injuring Butters in that episode; they swore on their lives that they'd never have anything to do with ninjas ever again.**

 **Back on topic, wow, we still have three episodes left, and already we're getting little teasers as to how Season 19's plot will conclude. The ending of the episode, as I would assume for many people as well, definitely gave me a lot of questions. Who the hell is the guy that was talking with Officer Barbrady in the end? What role does Leslie have in all of this? Is the gentrification of South Park all some undercover plot to somehow wipe them all out? If so, how is it that, and why? What is Leslie's relationship to PC Principal? Is she his daughter?**

 **Well, that last one is actually what's being theorized by a few people. You see, when I saw the picture of PC Principal and Leslie at the end, I was a bit confused as to why it showed the two of them being happy together, despite the fact that four times now this season, PC Principal's yelled at her to shut up. (For anybody interested, the four times were "Where My Country Gone?", "Safe Space", "Tweek x Craig", and this week's episode…kind of. We never actually saw her getting yelled at, it was only mentioned/implied.) So I checked out a thread on the South Park Studios forum after the episode ended, and sure enough, there were a few people on there that think Leslie must be PC Principal's daughter.**

 **But even without all that, HOLY SHIT! OFFICER BARBRADY WITHOUT HIS SUNGLASSES!? Nobody could've seen THAT coming! Well, technically, we saw his face in the very first episode, but I don't think anybody's ever counted that, since he had rosy cheeks when his shades were off because he was under the visitors' control. When Barbrady DID take off his shades, for real this time, in this week's episode, I wanted to say he looked like another SP character, but for the life of me, I couldn't pinpoint who. (Actually, now that I mention it, I do know. You know who he sort of looks like? Skeeter!)**

 **Anyway, I suppose I should shut up now and get on with this story. :)**

 **And as I'm sure you all are quite well aware of, I don't own South Park yada, yada, yada. This one-shot is not part of my RFSP series, blah, blah, blah….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, now what?"

The "ninja" group that consisted of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, David, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy were now at an utter loss of what to do. Sure, they had been consistently occupied with driving away the new surge of homeless people, but now that the cops were allowed to do something about them again, the nine young ninjas effectively lost their purpose.

"Maybe we should drop the whole ninja thing before anybody else gets hurt." Stan suggested as he pointed to David's cast.

"David's been shot, and Butters already had an injury when we started this. I'm guessing Token's going to be next." Kyle theorized.

"See, I told you guys!" Cartman began to rant. "Kyle said that being ninjas was a totally gay idea, and yet here he is, a ninja, trying to shut the whole thing down while using just one injury as his excuse!"

"Cartman-."

"What did I say that the ninja overseas told me? He said that Jewish ninjas are a problem, and yet none of you assholes listened! You all fell prey to his Jew tactics!" Cartman said as he pointed at Kenny.

"I'm Kenny, dumb ass!"

Cartman stared blankly at Kenny for a few seconds before continuing.

"You see this, guys? That dirty Jew's trying to pin all the blame on the poor kid!"

"You were the one that said being ninjas in the first place was gay, fat ass!" Kyle replied.

"Oh sure, because Stan totally doesn't agree with everything the dirty Jew rat says!" Cartman replied.

"I am Kyle, you retard!"

Cartman's persistent rambling continued on for another couple of minutes, before the others finally decided to tie him up in order to shut him up.

"Well, now what do we do?" Token asked after they had finished tying Cartman up. "That overseas ninja hasn't given us the money yet, and we don't have anybody to scare away anymore!"

Kenny thought about this for a while…and that's when he came up with a certain idea….

* * *

"Really!?" Mr. Kim's eyes lit up. "You kids going to help me get rid of all the Mongorians?"

The ninjas decided that if they couldn't scare away the homeless anymore, maybe, just maybe, City Wok could enlist their help in keeping any Mongorians away.

"Are you sure you don't want us to get rid of the Yelpers instead?" Kenny asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. All of us are already-." He paused when he saw Cartman, who was still one of the "Yelper Elites" among the group. Mr. Kim quickly altered what he was about to say so that the whole "boogers and cum" operation wouldn't be ruined.

"No, I love Yelpers! But I still hate those damn Mongorians attacking my Shitty Wok! Go and keep them away prease!"

* * *

Soon after, the nine ninjas took their positions on the roof of City Wok.

"Is this really a good idea?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Maybe not, but I guess it is better than being bored."

* * *

"But…why?"

Officer Barbrady was still in the interrogation-esque room with the mysterious man that had informed him of what appeared to be a possible plot that aimed to possibly take South Park down once and for all.

"We don't know why." The man answered. "All we know is that Leslie has been used as a distraction this whole time."

"But why do you want me to investigate this?" Barbrady asked.

"Seeing as how you recently lost your job, again, I figured you'd have plenty of time on your hands to do this. Are you willing to do whatever it takes in order to save your town?"

Barbrady thought about it for a minute. He had lived in South Park for a LONG time, and he had been witness to just about every weird event to have ever occurred in this quiet little mountain town. He was there when the visitors dropped in, he was there when gingers and angry celebrities held the whole town hostage, he was there for the madness that took place on Black Friday, and he was there long after the town acquired an actual police force. He had lived in this town longer than a number of people currently there, and even though he had just been fired, he couldn't bear it if something as disastrous as this alleged new plot seems were to happen to the town. For many years he had protected South Park all by himself, even when he still didn't know how to read. South Park was his town, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to it. Not if he could help it.

"Okay…I'll do it."

"Good. Here's what you'll need to do…."

* * *

Later that night, Officer Barbrady crept along the streets of South Park, while trying not to be noticed, as he made his way to the PC fraternity. Once he arrived there, he hid behind a bush on the opposite side of the road. After several minutes had passed, he finally saw Leslie approach the door. She nervously looked to the left, and then to the right. Once she saw that nobody was watching, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well, well…." Barbrady whispered. "What have we here?"

* * *

 **A/N: OK, I think I can officially declare this my worst story written so far. :(**

 **Either that, or "Who To Turn To?", but that one has some good reviews, favorites, and follows at least.**

 **I'm sorry, but I could not think of a better story to go with this episode. I had no ideas as to what the ninja kids could do, especially since the "overseas ninja" never got involved like he said he would, and since this appears to be the beginning of the resolution to this season's plot, there was really only so much I could come up with.**

 **But anyway, I wonder what exactly is going to happen. Is somebody plotting to destroy South Park? It'd be awesome if this all turned out to be the work of an old SP villain; say, Scott Tenorman. Could he have returned to finally annihilate his half-brother once and for all? Could this be the work of Trent Boyett in some way? Or could this be Saddam Hussein's revenge on the boys since they were the ones who got him captured by the Canadians at the very end of Season 7? (Although I highly doubt it'll have anything to do with Saddam, since the real SH has been dead for almost nine years.)**

 **I'm wondering how they're going to split up the remaining plot though. Was "Naughty Ninjas" part 1 of a four part season finale? Or was this a teaser, and episode 1908 is part 1 of a three part finale? Or, as a third possibility, will 1908 and 1909 be filler episodes with small teasers with 1910 being the only one of these last four to actually go in depth to it?**

 **What do you think? Season 19's clearly going to have a multi-parter finale, but it will be 2 parts or 3? And what about Mr. Garrison's presidential campaign?**

 **And now that we do have this little "plot teaser", I'm definitely still going to stick with my original prediction of PC Principal being gone by the end of the season.**

 **For all we know, PC Principal instigated this alleged cover-up, Principal Victoria has been tortured in a basement this whole season, and a long forgotten one-off character will be the one to save the town. The theories are endless, and I'd like to hear any you guys might have. :)**

 **Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Only time will tell I suppose….**

 **Any feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
